The long-term objectives of this Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (MRSDA) are to foster the applicant's development as an independently funded health services researcher in the area of co-morbid substance use disorder and posttraumatic stress disorder. The focus of the MRSDA is threefold: (1) to participate in a structured program of mentoring with a team of mentors and consultants with a history of federal funding relating to the proposed area of research, (2) to participate in a structured program of coursework, institutes, and trainings directly relating to the conceptual and methodological foci of this project, and (3) to conduct research investigating the trauma-focused services offered in substance abuse treatment settings, the factors associated with the adoption of a range of trauma-focused services - particularly those with evidence of effectiveness, and the prevalence and impact of secondary traumatic stress on the wellbeing and turnover intentions of substance abuse counselors. Dr. Paul Roman of the University of Georgia will serve as the Primary Sponsor and Dr. Lillian Eby (University of Georgia) and Dr. Kathleen Brady (Medical University of South Carolina) will serve as co-sponsors. The proposed research project will address the following specific aims: (1) document current trauma-focused services in substance abuse treatment centers;(2) identify factors associated with adoption of trauma-focused services in substance abuse treatment centers;(3) Document the prevalence of secondary traumatic stress among substance abuse counselors;(4) examine the influence of the provision of trauma-focused services, clinical supervision, and organizational culture on counselor secondary traumatic stress;and (5) examine the relationship between counselor secondary traumatic stress and counselor turnover intention. Little is known about the assessment and treatment of trauma/PTSD within substance abuse treatment settings, which in turn impacts the efficacy of treatment efforts for individuals with co-morbid substance use disorders and PTSD. This MRSDA will provide the mechanism for understanding the current state of the field in regards to trauma-focused services, which has significant implications for effective substance abuse treatment. In addition, this MRSDA will provide the mechanism to study factors associated with the adoption of trauma-focused services, including evidence-based and non-evidence based practices. Lastly, it will provide the mechanism to examine the prevalence of secondary traumatic stress in substance abuse counselors as well as its role in counselor turnover.